What If
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: *CHAPTER 3* is up! Just about what everyone thinks on the whole situation! STATUS: INCOMPLETE
1. Prologue

What If  
  
A/N: Hey wassup, Scarlet Flame here! This is my second Zoid fic! And this time it's not a simple little short thing you can read in 5 minutes! Well, actually each chapter you could….but that's not the point. Well, anyway please R&R! My second Zoid fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids! And I do not own the song "What If", it belongs to Babyface.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
"Leena, can I tell you something?" Bit asked resting his chin lightly on the girl's head as she lay in his arms.  
  
"Hmmmm…" Came the muffled reply.  
  
"Leena, I don't think I've ever been this happy before. I love you so much Leena," he said affectionately. He waited for the expected response, but instead of that, he heard what sounded like a small sob. "Leena, Leena, are you alright?" He asked pulling her away from him and trying to look at her face which she kept facing down. "Leena, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She still didn't respond. "Leena," he said tilting her head up. It was streaked with tears that cascaded down her pale white cheeks. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Bit…" she choked out.  
  
"Yes?" He asked worried.  
  
"Bit, I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry. I just, I think I just got too carried away, I'm sorry I—"  
  
"Wait? What? You mean you just stumbled into falling in love with me!"  
  
"Bit, please. Let me explain!"  
  
"No, there is nothing you have to say Leena Toros!" He said getting up, and walking away from her to his room, locking the door behind him. 'She doesn't love me,' he thought. "Oh, Leena, what did I do wrong?" He asked himself and cried until he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Leena awoke in her room. Her eyes still red from crying all night. She turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. It was 9:45. She pulled herself out of bed, and went to take a shower. When she came out, Brad, her father, and Jamie were all sitting in the living room quietly. "Hey guys," Leena managed to say, trying to reveal to them that nothing had happened.  
  
"Leena, honey, we have something to tell you," Doctor Toros said.  
  
"Um, ok, what is it dad?"  
  
"Leena, Bit is gone."  
  
"What?" She couldn't believe what she as hearing. Bit couldn't be gone! "How, how do you know? Maybe he just went out for awhile or something!" She screamed.  
  
"He left us a letter," Jamie said, walking somberly over to her and giving her the letter. She read it aloud.  
  
Dear team,  
  
Hey, Bit here! I know this is probably the worst of time to do this, but there are just some things I have to do. I know I seem selfish, but I need to go off on my own. Like one of those life-journeys you know? Well, I wish you luck in the S class, and I know you'll be able to remain in it without my help, remember you have Jamie! Well, goodbye team, and maybe someday I'll see you again.  
  
Love,  
  
Bit  
  
"No, no," she said scanning the letter in her trembling hands once again! "No!"  
  
"Leena, honey, it's okay!" Her father said rushing over to her and attempting to wrap her up in a hug.  
  
"Leave me alone," she screamed. "Please, just leave me alone," she whispered. "This is all my fault," but no one could hear the last part. "BIT!!!!!!!!!" She wailed. Just screaming his name. He was gone, and she couldn't stop him, she didn't even have the chance.  
  
  
  
Leena's voice: It's two years later and what's happened to Bit? What's this Naomi and Brad run into Bit? Next time on Zoids, the second chapter of What If: Surprise Encounter. Ready, FIGHT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know the prologue was lame…but I was in a rush to get the rest of the story finished. So please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise Encounter

What If  
  
Chapter One: Surprise Encounter  
  
A/N: This is the first chapter to the story! And remember the setting it 2 years into the future! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. Also, I do not own the song "What If", it belongs to Babyface!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey everyone," Leena said, walking into the kitchen smiling. She had pretended that after Bit left she was fine. But she wasn't, and they all knew it, but just couldn't remind of her of it.  
  
"Hey," Jamie responded, while checking on whatever he was cooking.  
  
"So any zoid battles today?" Leena questioned.  
  
"Nope, none today. So all of us are free to do what we want today."  
  
"Okay. So what are you guys gonna do? I think I'm just gonna hang around the hover cargo."  
  
"I think I'm going to work on the Raynos," Jamie said. "You never know, we might need it sometime. What about you, Brad?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I guess I'll just work on my—" Brad was cut off by a knock on the door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be," Leena said and stood up to get the door. As she opened it, her face lit up. "Naomi!"  
  
"Hey, Leena. How are you?" She asked stepping inside.  
  
"I'm great. Come in, you're just in time for lunch."  
  
The two young women walked into the kitchen surprising Jamie, Brad, and Doc who had just come into the room. "Hey, everyone. Hey, Brad."  
  
"Uh, hey Naomi," he said.  
  
"So, I guess you got a change of plans, huh Brad?" Leena teased.  
  
He growled lightly under his breath. "Okay, so what? So what about we go to town then Naomi?"  
  
"Sure. But I think I'll eat first, I'm starving," she smiled.  
  
"Here ya go," Jamie set placing large plates of food on the table. Everyone dug in and soon all of it was gone.  
  
"So you ready to go, Naomi?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go," she said. She got up and began to walk toward the door with Brad right next to her. "Hey, I almost forgot to mention," Naomi said pausing for a moment. "Leon should be coming to visit today. See ya, everyone." She gave a small wave and left with Brad.  
  
"Cool, Leon is coming!" Leena smiled. 'Now, I won't have to spend the day around here with Harry,' she thought.  
  
"Hey look at that," Naomi said as she and Brad arrived in town.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That building right there." She pointed at what a large building hat had what looked like the roman style pillars.  
  
"Hey, let's look inside," she said.  
  
"Why? It's probably just a library or something."  
  
"Even better," she smiled and grabbed his hand. He blushed at the sudden gesture, but didn't have much time to think about it as she dragged him in the building. "Wow, it is a library! It's beautiful. Come on, let's look around."  
  
"Um, okay." If it had been any other person, Brad wouldn't have even thought of the building. But he knew Naomi would like it, and if she was happy about it, he was sure he could be, too.  
  
Two hours later Naomi was looking through a shelf of books and Brad just stood there watching her. Suddenly, a person carrying a huge pile of book bumped into them. The books toppled over them, and Naomi began to fall, but Brad caught her right in time. "Thanks, Brad," she said as she looked up at him. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes. They inched closer and closer together, and they both shut their eyes.  
  
"Ouch!" A voice interrupted the moment.  
  
"Huh?" Naomi said turning around, as Brad cursed to himself.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Naomi asked the person on the floor, offering him her hand.  
  
"I'm fine," the young man said coldly, and stood up.  
  
"Well, geez, I was just trying to help," Naomi said.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't need your help, lady," he said looking up to glare at her. "Naomi?"  
  
"Bit!!!" Brad said, who had been quiet through all of this.  
  
"Uh, Brad. Um, hi guys," they all stood quiet just staring at each other. "Well, I uh, I gotta go, see ya guys," Bit said as he began to walk away.  
  
"Bit wait!" Naomi called.  
  
"Huh?" He said flipping around.  
  
"You forgot your books," Naomi said pointing at the heap on the ground.  
  
"Oh, yeah, those. I almost forgot about them." He bent down and began to pick up the books.  
  
"So how have you been Bit. It's been a long time," Brad said helping Bit pick up the books along with Naomi.  
  
"Uh, I'm okay, I guess. What about you guys? How is S class?"  
  
"It's okay, hard, but okay. I think we can live up to their demands," Brad smiled.  
  
"Well, that's great."  
  
"Do you battle anymore?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Uh, only people that mess with me and Liger. You know, those gangs that hang around the desert."  
  
"Oh," Naomi said glancing over at Brad and smiling. They both remembered the Sand Sting Ray gang very well.  
  
"So where is the Liger?" Brad asked.  
  
"Oh, Liger, he stays in my zoid repair shop a couple of blocks away." Bit said placing the books on a table.  
  
"Could we see it?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Um, sure. Let's go." He said leading the two of them out of the library. "Hey why don't we get the car. I walked over here since it's not too far away."  
  
"Okay," they agreed and all three of them hopped into the car.  
  
"Here it is. Cloud Repair Shop. What do you think?" Bit asked as they walked into the garage.  
  
"Wow, Bit, it's humongous. And look at all these parts! Are you doing everything yourself or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't believe in hiring the help. It takes much to long," he laughed.  
  
"Well, follow me, and I'll show you the Liger."  
  
"Wow, it looks even stronger than last time," Brad said.  
  
"Yeah, I've made a lot of modifications. But I think old Liger here misses battling."  
  
"Yeah, I bet he does," Naomi said placing her hand on the Liger's led.  
  
There was a small beep, and Naomi and Bit turned to look at Brad. He looked at his watch. "Hey, it's Jamie guys. I'll be right back." Brad walked outside of the garage to talk to Jamie.  
  
"So Jamie is still with the team, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'm glad," he smiled. "How is everyone?"  
  
"Well, like I said Jamie is still n the team, but you know since you left he has been on the team fighting in zoid battles. Mostly just staying the Wild Eagle. Doctor Toros, well he's just, uh, him." She laughed. "And Leena," she paused and waited for Bit's reaction to the name. As she predicted he suddenly looked uneasy and tense. "She is great. A much better warrior now. And she and Harry seem to be pretty close." She still slightly resented him for leaving her behind. She was never sure what really happened between the two if them, if they were ever together or not, but she was still felt a little sorry for him. "Maybe it's good for her," she added in a kind of sympathetic way.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it is," he said with a fake smile.  
  
"Did something happen, Brad?" Naomi asked as he came into the room.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Jamie just called to say Leon will be there around dinner, and Leena wants us there."  
  
"Oh, ok. That's gives us the rest of the day. Wanna come, Bit?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks. I have some zoids to work on."  
  
"Oh, all right, then, Bit. It was nice to see you again."  
  
"You, too, Naomi," he smiled.  
  
"So see you around, bud?" Brad said.  
  
"Yeah, but you know what that means."  
  
"Yeah, it means that there is a slim chance we'll ever see each other again, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled.  
  
"Wait, Bit, since Leon is here tonight, why don't you come for dinner," Brad offered.  
  
"I don't think I could. I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude on anything. I—"  
  
"Come on, Bit. One more dinner before you say see ya around."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll be there."  
  
"Okay, we'll see you then, bye!" Naomi said, as she and Brad headed toward the jeep.  
  
"What are you thinking, Brad?" Naomi said as they drove away from the repair shop.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Inviting him to dinner! DO you realize how Leena will react? And how he will react to see her, with HARRY! I mean, they're about to have the worse night of their lives!"  
  
"Wait, it's not like they were together!"  
  
"Ugh!! Brad! It's obvious they were in love with each other! And it's obvious he still loves her! What are we going to do!"  
  
"Well, I don't know! It's not like we can uninvited him or something!"  
  
"I know! I guess we'll just hope they can live through this night," she said staring off to the side.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
'What am I thinking? Going to dinner there! When Leena is there! I mean, am I out of my mind!' "What do you think, Liger?" Bit asked. It just gave a small roar. "I guess, I have no other choice but to go. Liger hold down the fort. I'll be back later, I need to clear my head, buddy." He said, and liger just roared again. Bit then left the garage and walked around the large park in the heart of the city.  
  
They were happy couples walking around the park, holding hands and talking endlessly. And others, not talking at all. (Get my point, hehe.) "I wonder what it would be like if Leena and I were still like that," Bit whispered to himself as he plopped down onto a park bench.  
  
I ran into a friend of ours the other day  
  
And I asked her how you've been  
  
She said my girl is fine  
  
Just bought a house real good man  
  
"Leena, what would have happened if we had stayed together?" He thought a thousand different ideas flooding his head.  
  
I told her I was glad for you, that's wonderful  
  
But does she ever ask 'bout me  
  
She said she's happy with her life right now  
  
Let her go, let her be  
  
~*Daydream*~  
  
"Leena, will you be my wife?" Bit Cloud asked kneeling on one knee.  
  
"Oh, Bit, of course I will!" She said throwing her arms around him.  
  
"You will?" He asked shocked she had said yes.  
  
"Yes! Don't sound so surprised silly!" She smiled, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Does that me you won't steal my cookies anymore?" He asked. She just laughed. "No, seriously," he said. She pulled back and looked at him, then whacking him over the head. "Is that a no?"  
  
~*End Daydream*~  
  
And I told her that I would  
  
But something in my heart just would not let you go  
  
I just wanna know  
  
~*Daydream*~  
  
"Everyone, we have something to tell you. Leena and I have been, uh, seeing each other for almost a year now. We're sorry we didn't tell you all. We just didn't know how to tell you. And we're getting married."  
  
Doc, Brad, Jamie, Leon, and Naomi laughed. "What?" He and Leena demanded.  
  
"As if we didn't know. We've known about it since the beginning!" Doc exclaimed.  
  
"How come no one said anything!" Bit cried.  
  
"Because, we thought you two liked sneaking around and thinking we didn't know. And pretending like things were normal," Jamie said.  
  
The two of them just sighed, and sweat dropped.  
  
~*End Daydream*~  
  
What if we were wrong about each other  
  
What if you were really made for me  
  
What if we're supposed to be together  
  
Would that not mean anything  
  
What if that's supposed to be my house  
  
The you go home to everyday  
  
How can you be sure that things are better  
  
If you can't be sure your heart ain't still her with me  
  
Still wanting me  
  
~*Daydream*~  
  
"I do," Leena said.  
  
"Then I know pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Leena and Bit smiled, and he wrapped her up in a passionate kiss. The entwined arms and walked down the aisle. As they did, Bit stepped on a flower, and fell over. The whole Church, including Leena, just laughed and she pulled him back up, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
~*End Daydream*~  
  
Your friend asked me is there was someone special  
  
In my life that I was seeing  
  
I told her there was no one in particular  
  
There is just I, myself, and me  
  
I told her that I dream of you quite often  
  
She just cut her eyes at me  
  
She said you got a home you're very happy  
  
So just stop your meddling  
  
I told her that I would  
  
I told her things were cool  
  
But I guess I was wrong  
  
I still can't move on  
  
~*Daydream*~  
  
"Bit, let me have that cookie!" Leena yelled. The happy couple had been married for a year now.  
  
"But, babe, I'm hungry," he said.  
  
"Well, we're hungry!" Leena screamed pointing at herself and her stomach.  
  
"Eeep! Okay, okay, I'll get another one," he said.  
  
"Good," she hmphed in triumph.  
  
~*End Daydream*~  
  
What if we were wrong about each other  
  
What if you were really made for me  
  
What if we're supposed to be together  
  
Would that not mean anything  
  
What if that's supposed to be my house  
  
The you go home to everyday  
  
How can you be sure that things are better  
  
If you can't be sure your heart ain't still her with me  
  
Still wanting me  
  
"Leena, I'm sorry for whatever I did. And I still love you," he said to himself quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there is the first chapter. Once again you can so tell it's rushed but whatever. And please R&R!  
  
Jamie's voice: What, Bit is coming to diner? That's great! But how we he take it when he sees Leena, and how will she take seeing him? And what's this big announcement all about? Next time on the Zoids, the second chapter of What If: Dinner and a Heart to Heart. Ready, FIGHT! 


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner and a Heart to Heart

What If  
  
Chapter Two: Dinner and a Heart to Heart  
  
A/N: Well, here is the second chapter of What If! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Leena," Naomi greeted walking in the door with Brad.  
  
"Oh, hey," Leena said looking up from her magazine. "How was town?"  
  
Before Brad could mention that they had run into Bit, Naomi cut him off. "Great!" She said simply.  
  
"What? Did you two get a cheap motel room to pass the time," Leena smirked.  
  
"Leena!" Naomi and Brad defended.  
  
"Hey, relax. I was just kidding. Don't Blow a fuse. I think I'm just gonna go wash up for dinner." With that, Leena got up, and made her way to her room.  
  
"Hey, Naomi, what's the deal? Why didn't you tell her what happened.  
  
"I couldn't do that! She would try everything to back out of this dinner!"  
  
"But, I think you wanted them to not even see each other!"  
  
"Yeah, well, he has to! Don't you see the look of longing and loneliness in their eyes!"  
  
"Well, not really, but—"  
  
"Let's just go tell Jamie we are having another dinner guest." She said walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Hey Jamie?" Naomi asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Jamie asked looking up from the oven.  
  
"We just wanted to tell you we will be having an extra dinner guest, besides Leon. And this one really knows how to eat," she laughed.  
  
"If you mean Harry, I already know. And since when—"  
  
  
  
"HARRY IS COMING?!" Naomi and Brad interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, he does occasionally come for dinner. It's not that weird is it? Well, I mean, I know Harry is weird, but—"  
  
"This can't happen!" Naomi exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, Naomi, I never knew you disliked Harry—"  
  
"This is the worse thing that could happen!" She sighed, cutting Jamie off once again. "Brad, what are we going to do?"  
  
He just shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to let things play out."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"What are you tow talking about?!!" Jamie exploded.  
  
"We ran into Bit today," Brad said flatly.  
  
"You wha—"  
  
"We invited him to dinner," Naomi said in the same tone as Brad.  
  
"What? Why is that a bad—"  
  
"I wonder how Leena will take it," Brad said.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Wait, what does Leena have to do—"  
  
"Just don't tell her okay, Jamie?" Naomi said as she stood up.  
  
"Okay, I won't, but—" Naomi had already left, taking Brad along with her. "Geez, why does he keep doing that to me?" Jamie asked himself scratching his head in confusion. He shrugged it off and went to check on the food.  
  
Meanwhile, Naomi and Brad were talking in the living area. Then, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"I bet it's Leon," Brad said walking over to the door. And sure enough it was. "Hey, Leon." Brad said letting him in.  
  
"Hey, Brad, How've you been? He asked smiling.  
  
"Great." Brad said leading him to the leaving area where Naomi was still waiting.  
  
"Hey, Naomi."  
  
"Oh, Hey Leon," she said flatly, sounding very disappointed.  
  
"What not happy to see me?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just that, well, I was expecting someone else."  
  
"Please tell me you do not mean my sister's boyfriend Harry."  
  
"God, no, Leon! That's sick!"  
  
"She was expecting Bit," Brad said flopping onto the couch.  
  
"Bit? Since when did you guys know where Bit was?" Leon asked confused.  
  
"Well, we ran into him today. And we invited him for dinner. So he could be here any minute know," she said looking down at her watch. Then there was another knock. "Oh, and Leon, don't tell Leena Bit is coming," she said getting up and walking toward the door.  
  
"I won't," Leon said understanding immediately.  
  
Naomi immediately expected to see Bit outside the door so she opened it.  
  
"Naomi!"  
  
"Harry?" Naomi said, trying not to sound disgusted by him and by his presence.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a long time."  
  
"Um, sure. Leena is still getting ready for dinner, but Brad and Leon are in there," she pointed annoyed.  
  
"Thanks," he said walking toward the living area, not noticing her dislike in him.  
  
"Oh, hey Harry," Leon and Brad said flatly.  
  
"Hey, Brad. Hey, Leon, you haven't been around here for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Hey, everyone, dinner is ready!" Jamie called.  
  
"Okay, coming," they all said heading toward the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Leon," Jamie greeted. "Uh, hey Harry."  
  
"What's up, Jamie?" Leon asked.  
  
"Nothing much, here."  
  
"Hey, everyone. Leon!" Leena exclaimed wrapping her arms around her older brother.  
  
"Whoa, don't choke me there, sis," Leon said, gasping for air.  
  
"Heh, sorry."  
  
"Hello, Leena," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, nice to see you, Harry," Leena gritted trying no to clench her teeth as she spoke. The other were used to this. But Leon and Naomi just blinked.  
  
"Have a seat, my darling," Harry said pulling out a chair for her.  
  
"Um, why thank you, Harry," she smiled fakely. Everyone was seated, until there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Naomi said jumping up. "Why don't you come with me, Brad?"  
  
"Uh, I really don't think you need someone to come with yo—"  
  
"Just, come on," Naomi said grabbing his arm, as the other just stared.  
  
"They probably just want to get some quality time in," Leena said.  
  
"Leena!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"What? It's true!"  
  
Naomi had finally reached the door. And she expected Bit, but it was none other than Pierce. "Pierce!" Brad and Naomi exclaimed with surprise.  
  
"Hey, I came to see Jamie. Is he here?" Pierce asked.  
  
"Yes, he's in the kitchen over there," Brad pointed.  
  
"Okay, thanks." She said making her way to the kitchen, and the two of them heard many surprising greetings to her.  
  
"Where is Bit," Naomi asked herself aloud.  
  
"I dunno. But relax, he'll be here." Then there was another knock again.  
  
"Please let it be Bit!" Naomi said turning the doorknob.  
  
"Hey, guys," Bit greeted.  
  
"Bit, you came!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I was invited. Unless you want me to leave," he said turning slightly.  
  
"No, Bit! It's not that! It's just, oh never mind! Just come on." Naomi said walking to the kitchen followed by Brad and Bit.  
  
"Hey, who was at the door?" Leena asked.  
  
"Just surprise guest," Naomi said taking her seat.  
  
"A surprise? Please tell me it is not one of those male striper fire fighters. Well, actually, that would be ok," she laughed.  
  
"Leena!" Leon exclaimed.  
  
"Hehe, sorry couldn't resist."  
  
"Hey, everyone," they all turned to the familiar voice.  
  
It was completely silent, and Bit just shifted uncomfortably. "Bit!" Jamie exclaimed running up to his old friend, and giving him a hug, which he immediately let go of realizing what he was doing. Bit just laughed at this.  
  
"Hey, Jamie. You've really grown up."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Jamie had grown to be much taller, and definitely looked more strong and mature, but he still had his childish quality.  
  
"It's great to see you Bit," Doc said coming up to him and shaking his hand.  
  
"You too, Doc."  
  
"So, how is Liger?"  
  
"Oh, liger is great. He's actually outside."  
  
"Really? Could I look at it after dinner?"  
  
"Sure, be my guest."  
  
"Well, well, Bit. Great to see you," Leon said from the table.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a long time."  
  
"Harry," he said simply.  
  
"Bit," he said annoyed.  
  
Leena interrupted them. She had been silent the entire time. "So, Bit, you just decided to come back here?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No, I didn't Leena." He said angrily, trying to mask the hurt he felt seeing Harry's arm around Leena.  
  
"Yeah, and why are you here?" Leena asked, also angry. But also knowing at the same time Bit had done nothing wrong. She just couldn't let him see how pathetic she had become without him.  
  
"Naomi and Brad invited me for dinner!" He yelled.  
  
"What? How come none of you told me about this!" She yelled.  
  
"I didn't even know about it, honey," Harry said.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"I didn't know about it either!"  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Uh, sorry?" He said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Fine, Leena, if you're gonna get pissed off at me for no reason, then I'll just leave."  
  
"Wait, Bit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just stay," Leena said looking at her food and fidgeting with her fork in hand.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just stay," she repeated.  
  
"Fine." He said sitting in an empty chair at the table, not really wanting to leave, but also wanting to run away from the fact that Harry and Leena were together.  
  
"So, uh, Bit, what have you been up to?" Jamie asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Nothing much. I just work in a repair shop in town. I ran into Naomi and Brad at the library."  
  
"What? Bit Cloud can read?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
They all glared at him, and he shut up. "But what about you guys? How is S class? I always wondered what fighting in it would be like."  
  
"It's great," Leena interrupted, before anyone else could say anything. "I think our team has really improved, especially Jamie." She said simply.  
  
"Well, that's great."  
  
"Have you ever watched one of our matches?" Doc asked.  
  
"Well, only a couple that I have time to watch on TV."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, I've been wanting to ask this for awhile," Bit said. Leena immediately tensed and her neck became very hot. "Pierce, what are you doing here?" Leena gave a mental sigh thanking God that it was not about her.  
  
"I came here to talk to Jamie about something. But I guess since I came during dinner, they invited me to stay, too."  
  
"Oh, great."  
  
"Leena?" Harry said silencing everyone.  
  
"Uh, yes, Harry?" Leena asked uneasy.  
  
He pulled his chair back and reached into his pocket bringing out a small black velvet box. He got down on one knee.  
  
A million thought rushed through Leena's head and well as it did Bit. 'No, please no!' She thought.  
  
"Leena, ever since I've met you, I knew I wanted to be with you. And love you forever." As he went on with his speech, Leena stole a quick glance at Bit, who just sat there with wide eyes. 'Bit, please, help me,' she thought. But was soon interrupted by Harry. "Leena I love with all my heart." 'Oh, no here it comes.' Everyone at the table stared. Doc glared angrily at the thought of Harry being his son-in law. Leon glared thinking of Harry as his brother-in-law. Naomi was ready to bash his head in, but Brad was holding her back. Jamie just stood there with his mouth open in shock. Pierce simply sat there with no expression. And Bit, Bit looked as if he was ready to cry, and kick Harry's ass. "Leena, what I'm trying to say is, will you be my wife," he asked as he opened the box, revealing a huge diamond stone, surrounded by rubies.  
  
"Harry," she gasped.  
  
"Leena, please say yes."  
  
"Yes, yes, Harry, I will be your wife!" She yelled throwing her arms around him. Everyone stared at her. And while they embraced, everyone at the table, but Bit, who couldn't watch this, saw the look of fear and sadness in her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. But Harry took those tears as tears of joy. He slipped the stone on her finger, and they kissed passionately. Tears rushed down Bit's face, but he wiped them just before Leena and Harry pulled apart. They embraced again and Harry shot Bit a look of victory. All along, Bit had thought their rivalry was just in zoid battles. But he was wrong., The only reason Harry had a rivalry with him about zoids, was that he had thought he could impress Leena if he had won. This had never been about zoids, not really, this was all about winning Leena over. Harry had known about Leena and him. He had known what really happened. And he picked up Leena right after he left. 'Leena/Bit, I'm so sorry,' the thought at the same time.  
  
"Congrats," Jamie managed to get out, but no one else at the table said anything.  
  
After dinner, and after the dishes were loaded, Bit went out to the garage looking at the zoids. Harry and Leena stayed inside the base, and the others had all gone somewhere else. Doc had gone back to his room. Leon, Brad, and Naomi were also inside the base, but away from Harry and Leena. Jamie and Pierce were also out in the garage a while ago, but Bit didn't know here they were at the moment. And he didn't really care. "Leena, what did I do wrong? God, what did I do to deserve this?" He said, yelling the last part out.  
  
"I don't think you did anything wrong," a voice said behind him.  
  
He flipped around to see Pierce standing there. "Pierce, what are you doing here?" He asked turning away from her.  
  
"Just looking at the stars. Mind if I sit with you?" She asked.  
  
"Go ahead. It's not like I have any say about it."  
  
She didn't respond to the comment, but simply said, "The stars are beautiful."  
  
"I guess," he responded, looking up slightly.  
  
"The stars always tell a story. You see that one," she asked pointing to the largest star in the sky.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"A friend of mine, while I was in the Backdraft group showed me that star. And told me a story about it."  
  
"How do you know it is that star?" He asked not really interested.  
  
"Because, you never forget a star that means something." He didn't say anything, so she just went on. "He said that the stars represents the lonely warrior." She looked over at Bit, who still didn't seem interested, but kept on going. "The warrior lost the love of his life, just because he refused to fight for her love. He later killed himself, and that star is a huge weight in the sky. Just as heavy as his heart was on him." Bit still didn't say anything. But after a few minutes he came around.  
  
"What do you think I should do then, Pierce?" He asked.  
  
"Fight for her," she answered simply.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"With what you're best at," she said pointing at the Liger in the distance.  
  
"You mean, challenge Harry to a zoid battle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But if I do that, it'll be totally unfair. I could easily defeat Harry."  
  
"Don't underestimate his will, Bit. He is merely infatuated with Leena. He is using her to get back at you. He doesn't love her the way you do. And she doesn't love him. It's obvious. He can put all his anger and vengeance on you, and defeat easily in such a weak state. But, Bit, if you love her, you will fight for her."  
  
"All right then, I will."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Pierce?" He asked as she got up and began to walk away.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you. I owe you one."  
  
"You're welcome," she said simply. And she went off to go find Jamie again.  
  
"Leena, I'll never stop fighting for you," he said, and got up making his way into the living area where everyone was sitting.  
  
"Hey, Bit, where were you?" Naomi asked.  
  
He simply ignored her and said, "Harry Champ, you owe me a zoid battle." The whole room gasped except for Pierce.  
  
"All right then," Harry said, standing up.  
  
"Wait, what are you two going to battle for?" Brad asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Leena," Bit answered.  
  
"What?" Leena exclaimed with shock. For some reason, she knew this was coming. But she just wasn't sure it would. "I don't want you two fighting over me!"  
  
"Leena, this stupid boy thinks he has a chance with you. He just can't except the fact that you chose me over him!" Harry said.  
  
"Shut it, Harry!" Naomi exclaimed again ready to smash his face it, and again Brad held her back. Although he really did want her to kick his ass.  
  
"Leena, what do you think about this?" Leon asked his little sister.  
  
"Go ahead," she said simply, heading off toward her room.  
  
"Should I go talk to her?" Naomi asked.  
  
"No, let's just leave her alone," Doc said. "She just needs some time alone."  
  
"Fine then, Cloud. The match will be one week, be prepared," Harry said stomping off, and out of the base.  
  
"Guys, I didn't mean to make her upset like that," he said.  
  
No one said anything, until finally Leon said, "You did what your heart told you to. Just do it," Leon smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
"No problem, we'll even help you get ready for it. Right Pierce?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Sure," she smiled. 'This was going to be an exciting week,' she smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there it is, the second chapter of What If. Please Review!  
  
Jamie's voice: A surprise appearance, an engagement, and a battle challenge? Wow, a lot sure dos happen these days. Does Leena really approve of all this? And what does everyone else think about what's going on? Next time on Zoids, the third chapter of What If: Stop Reading My Mind! READY! FIGHT! 


	4. Chapter 3: Stop Reading My Mind!

What If  
  
Chapter 3: Stop Reading My Mind!  
  
A/N: Hey wassup? Here is the next chapter…it's basically just what everyone thinks about the whole situation. And there are quite a few confessions in this! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brad wondered down a corridor of the base towards his bedroom. He pulled the door open and flopped down on his bed. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," he said flatly. The door slid open, and a figure stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey, Brad."  
  
"Oh, it's you," Brad said sitting up slightly. "Hey, Naomi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just wanted to see if you needed some company."  
  
"Oh, uh, sure. Have a seat," he said gesturing to the end of his bed.  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling and sitting down on the bed. There was a comfortable silence between the two, then Brad spoke up.  
  
"This whole thing is crazy, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I never expected something like this to happen. I just thought—"  
  
"Leena and Bit would just be together without this big battle," he said finishing her sentence. He smiled and she simply smiled back at him.  
  
"It's obvious they're in love isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I wish I could have something like that," he said in a low voice.  
  
Fear came over Naomi's face. Fear that Brad was in love with a girl, and not just any girl, another girl. "What do you mean?" Naomi choked out shakily.  
  
"Nothing. Just it would be nice to be in love with someone."  
  
"Um, I guess."  
  
In fact, there is a girl I love now," he smiled dreamily.  
  
"Oh, she is very lucky then," Naomi said trying to keep tears from streaming down her face. "I think I'll go take my Comet for a run," she said standing up quickly and bolted to the door. But Brad was faster and he grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her to him.  
  
"Naomi, please don't leave." She didn't say anything. "Naomi, you are the girl."  
  
"What?" She said as her head snapped up to face him. "You mean you love me?"  
  
"Yes, Naomi, I love you," he smiled.  
  
"Brad," she exclaimed jumping into his arms. He pulled her to arms length and smiled, leaned down, and kissed her lightly. As he pulled away, she yanked his shirt and pulled him back, kissing him more aggressively. He was surprised, but made no objection. However, he wasn't about to let her have all the fun. He picked her up and laid her down on his bed. And let's just say they kept that room very occupied that night.  
  
  
  
"I have to say, it was a big surprise, I mean you coming here and all, Pierce," Jamie said.  
  
"Oh, are you saying I shouldn't have?" She questioned playfully.  
  
"No! No, of course not!" He exclaimed worried she was mad.  
  
"Hey, relax. I was just kidding. But I'm glad to see you."  
  
"Yeah, you too," he said smiling. "I still can't believe that Harry and Bit are going to be fighting over Leena like that. I mean, I just figured—"  
  
"That Bit and Leena would just be together?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, exactly. They don't need a battle like this! It's obvious Bit loves Leena, and she loves him! Harry is just some big obstacle!"  
  
"You got that right. But maybe now, Leena will realize who really loves her. I mean Harry is just—"  
  
"Using her to get back at Bit, while at the same time being deeply infatuated with Leena," he smiled.  
  
"Right. Well, I'm sure something good will come of all this."  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said quietly. Pierce then rested her head on his shoulder, and he didn't feel nervous at all. He wrapped his arm around her and the two just stayed like that, falling asleep together.  
  
"This is so very strange," Doc said to himself in the control room. "Bit fighting for my daughter to show her he loves her. She knows that, and she loves him. Why did everything get so complicated? Oh well, as long as Bit wins, and Harry just doesn't;' become one of the family, I'm all for it. At least them I won't be related to him," he laughed to himself. "I guess I couldn't think of anyone else better for Leena, I always knew they cared about each other. I just never thought it would be so hard for them to be together. I just figured Leena and Bit would be together without all this interference. Oh well, at least this makes things a lot more interesting," he said. Then starting playing with one of his zoid models. "Weeee!!!" He cheered making his toy storm-sworder fly around in the air.  
  
"What am I doing?" Leena asked herself. "Why don't I just tell Bit, and get this whole thing over with! No, I can't do that!" She debated with herself. "What if I really do love Harry, and I make the wrong choice! Wait, what am I thinking. Of course I love Bit! Then why is this so complicated! Ugh!" She screamed in frustration slamming her fist down on her pillow. "Two guys fighting for me, they sure got medieval for this one."  
  
"Are you up for this?" Bit asked Liger. He was just sitting in the hanger, working on Liger for the battle. Liger gave a roar of excitement. "Yeah, so am I Liger, so am I. Liger, do you think this is pointless? Even when we win, what if she wants Harry instead?" Liger growled slightly. "Yeah, you're right Liger. I shouldn't doubt myself. We were together once, maybe we can be again. But no matter what Liger, I will always love her. No matter what. Even if she is married with twenty children," he laughed.  
  
"That Bit Cloud won't have anywhere to go once my people finish this zoid. Leena will be mine, and Bit will be dead," Harry smiled to himself, and cackled loudly. "BIT YOU ARE DEAD! AND LEENA YOU ARE MINE!" 'He made a mistake challenging me to this battle,' he thought to himself and smirked evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Just a very short "filler chapter." Anyways, please review! Please! Remember this is my second Zoid fic! I like to know what people think about my ideas! Well, like I said before, please review!  
  
Jamie's voice: The whole team, plus Naomi, Pierce, and Leon are totally psyched about the battle! I guess Bit has he work cut out for him, cause we're all challenging him for practice matching getting him ready for the big battle, not that he needs it. And what's this rumor that Harry has something big under his sleeve. It's got me really worried. What if Bit won't win? Who knows? Next time on Zoids, the fourth chapter of What If: The Preparation. READY! FIGHT! 


End file.
